Mother
by sun1
Summary: *one-shot* Goku's mother visits her favorite child. She's beautiful, she's evil, she's cool, and she' powerful. I can guarantee you'll like it A LOT. you're seriously love it.
1. Mother Earth

A/N] Hi there. I know I know, I really should be updating my fics, but things just keeps on popping into my head…..oh and for once, I wanted to write something that has nothing to do with yaoi/shounen-ai/romance…..those things.. yeah but I advise you to read this 'cause I can guarantee you'll like it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *** 

Mother 

            _I have a child. With beautiful golden eyes. _

_            He's hair is chocolate brown, color of my favorite snack. _

_            Do you know his name? I did not name him. _

_A blonde monk did. _

_            What was that monk's name again? _

_            Oh yes, Genjo Sanzo. But never did I think you would love this monk, my child. _

_            I agree with you, he's a very sexy monk indeed. _

_            Why do you wear that rubbish on your pretty forehead? You look better in your natural form. _

_            Don't want to cause deaths? _

_            Did you know I gave you that power for you to kill whomever blocking your paths?_

_            But you never inherited my evilness have you?_

_            You're too kind, my child. _

_            But I would like to see you the way I created you more often. _

_            Ah, look there comes another youkai. I'll get my popcorn. _

_            I'd rather see you slaughter humans. _

_            They're killing my beauty year after year. _

_            You needn't worry. I'll stay beautiful.  _

_Stay pure and strong. Just the way I made you. _

A beautiful young woman smiled warmly from the crag she sat. Setting her benevolent crystal mirror eyes onto a boy below her, she chuckled in an enigmatic way as the boy tripped and fell face flat. 

The wind sang around her, as if to greet an important guest. She opened her mirror eyes and looked up, filling her mirror with sky blues and clouds. Her literally mirror eyes reflected as baby clouds blew soft kisses down toward her. White strands of hair danced around with the wind, but a nearby stream became too jealous to just sit and watch that it broke the rules and twirled toward her. 

She laughed and praised her children as one by one performed their gracious talents. She opened her sweet pale lips and said nothing, yet whispered something. Her children all blushed and toddled away, beaming their happiest smile. She grinned and stood, but her silky translucent clothing made no sound. Pale moon feet balanced themselves with no effort on the burden; instead her elegant move rather mirrored the wind. But the fact is, the wind learned his song and dance from his one and only mother. 

We were born from her, and we will go back to her…….once we finish our task.  

The jeep rumbled, startling the white lady on the crag. She watched as her favorite child jumped onto the back seat, and she gave him a blow kiss. She was about to vanish away, until something caught her attention. 

Her favorite child looked at her. 

Giving out a gasp, her semi-vanished body stopped its process. Her eyes wide in surprise as she let the time flow gently by. He grinned as if he could actually see her and moved his pink lips to mouth out some words. 

_Thank you……….._

_                                                                        Mother_

She laughed softly and leaped from her crag down to her favorite young boy. He didn't see her light feet walked through the jeep door, because he never actually did see her. She circled her arms around him and held him there for a second or two. Slipping her snow arms away she kissed his cheek, and once again, tinkling laughter escaped her lips as her boy continued to babble with the redhead next door. 

_Silly child, you never saw me. _

_You only pretend I was there. _

_And yet, I was wasn't I?_

_Scared me for a second, I almost thought you actually saw me. _

_You need to be punished my boy. _

She turned her back and walked away, her body becoming paler and paler from every step on the earth. Until….there was nothing left. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

"What are you looking at bakasaru!" Gojyo screamed into Goku's ears. The boy jumped up and rubbed his poor ear. 

   "What did you do that for!!??" 

"It's freaky you know when you're looking into nothing like you're actually thinking." 

"What's that supposed to mean!!!" 

"I meant it as an compliment." Gojyo smirked and gave the boy a pinch on the nose. 

"…………!!@*@^%@*&_!!!!!! I thought someone just kissed my cheek….that's all…." Goku rubbed his nose and pouted. 

"What!??? Who kissed you!???" A blonde monk from the front seat twirled his body back in incredible speed, his eyes wide and ready to shoot someone. 

"N…no one sanzo…don't go mad k? NO ONE kissed me. The last person was YOU." Emphasizing the words, Goku sweat dropped and tried really hard to get his fuming master's temper down. 

"……..'fun." the monk humphed and faced the front. 

Goku touched his cheek gently and whispered…….._mother?_

~ ~ ~  ~~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~***

" WHAT THE HELL!!!!!! IT WAS DAMN SUNNY JUST THEN!!!!" No more than minutes later, the weather changed from brilliant sunshine into bombs of rain. Gojyo cursed and continued cursing until an unpleasant monk slapped him hard on the head. 

"My my, it seems that mother earth is unhappy today, changing the weather so suddenly." Hakkai laughed from the driver's seat. 

**"SHUT UP AND STEP ON IT!!!!!"**

"hai hai." Chuckling the brunette stepped on the paddle in full force, making Hakuryu run like the wind, or should I say run like the falling rain. Goku and Gojyo almost fell from their seats at the sudden velocity change. 

From somewhere on this earth, a lady's voice laughed her tinkling laugh. 

                                                                                                                        _The end. _

~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~~***

A/N#2  So how was it? I think I did a pretty good job on it. If you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. Wow I even think this is the best job I did! I really like it a lot. Please review and tell me your thought. 


	2. PLEASE READ IT IS VERY IMPORTANT

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**. This is not a chapter I ask for suggestions please review to tell me. 

HI there people! 

Well, I've received quite a lot of reviews asking me of writing a next chapter on this fic. Should I? I'm totally opened for suggestions. I really like Mother Earth too. She's cool isn't she? Love this OC. I might even draw a pic of her someday. It was going to be a one-shot though……. 

One of the comments made by kira-chan (fatinaj11@hotmail.com) was making Mother Earth play tricks on Sanzo, Gojyo, and other characters. I really think it's a great idea. But I hate to make this fic a continuation so if readers agrees with me, I can make a sequel to this one-shot. Great suggestion kira-chan!

Many people seems to be mistaken that this fic is a chapter story……..it's one-shot by the way. Can't blame ya I forgot to write it one-shot in the summary. 

P.s. I don't have HW today!!! Yuppy!!! So happy!!!! Wahooo!!!!!! Hehehehe!!!! Yeah baby!!! *jumps dances twirls* 

Replies]]

Chris : no I can assure you Goku did not see her. LOL. She'll be freaking out right now if he did. He did feel his Mother though. Oh yeah about the we seeing her thing….well you've gotta know what she looks right….so I made her visible for us readers hehehe no I just wanted the readers to know she's pretty and cool. 

Saiyuki_gal: Nope no next chappie, but yes there is going to be a sequel to this. 

Fang: thanks fang! It's my favorite. Hehehe

UltraM2000: thanks yup Mother Earth's cool!!(my version that is.) lol

Goku-chan2002: nope, not a next chapter but a sequel. Thanks. 

Kira-chan: Great suggestion!!! Thanks a lot!!!

Azzie @ Az: aww don't say something like that lol she's just playful hehehe

Hi: thanks. I know it's weird to praise my own story but I like it a lot too. 

Ayie @H…: thanks. Did it sang like this? Tadi tadi da~~lol so happy that it touched you. 

Real-circus: aww thanks!!! I've tried my best on the exams. You're sooo nice!! Concerning me of my exam scores. Good thing I made you people feel spirited!!

Gallactica: I love ya too~! By the way when's ur next chappie coming out? 

**I'm opened to any suggestions of the sequel. **

Mother Earth reflecting on each of the characters in Saiyuki? I can do that. Or should I make her play tricks on them. I can do them both at the same time. Just like what I did with Goku in this fic. 


End file.
